


Anyone but Him

by xCinis



Series: If he were a lesser Man [2]
Category: DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Chastity Device, Gags, Good Slade Wilson, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Clamps, No Sex, POV Dick Grayson, Protective Slade Wilson, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCinis/pseuds/xCinis
Summary: Why did it have to be someone he, against his better judgement, against all odds, would willingly trust with his life if they’d ask him to? Someone who he sometimes felt like they cared for him? Someone who...Fuck.Why did it have to be the man he had those goddamn feelings for?Why, off all people, did it have to be Slade Wilson?Dick is being held captive by human traffickers. They want to break him, turn him into a sex slave. The situation is bad. Really bad. And it gets even worse when Deathstroke shows up. At least... that’s what Dick believes. Because there is no way that Slade would help him, right?This is basicallyIf he were a lesser Manbut from Dick’s POV.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: If he were a lesser Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551484
Comments: 15
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part two, as promised! A bit later than I wanted to post it but... here it is! 
> 
> There is absolutely nothing new plot-wise. But this is about what Dick thinks of this whole situation and that makes the open end... less open, I guess :D 
> 
> You don't have to read part one to understand what's happening. Because... Like I said. There is literally nothing new...

Darkness. Silence. He couldn't’ see anything. Couldn't hear anything. Wouldn’t be able to say anything if he wanted to. 

Still, Dick could feel the people eying him. Could imagine what they were talking about. 

It made him feel sick. 

Everything about this situation made him feel sick. The cuffs around his wrists and ankles, forcing him to kneel on the ground. The gag in his mouth, preventing him from talking. The cloth around his eyes, blocking his view. The earplugs in his ears, making him feel so much more helpless. The clamps on his nipples, barely even hurting anymore because of how long he has been wearing them now. The cage his exposed cock was locked in, being there for nothing but to add to his humiliation. 

It made him feel _sick_. 

He wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to just get away from here. At least back in his cell. Away from all the people that could stare at him as much as they wanted. But he couldn’t do any of these things. He couldn't show any weakness. He was helpless. 

And he was scared. God, he was so _scared_. He hated to admit it, but he was. 

The other slaves. The things that were done to them. The things Adonis would do to him... he couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t withstand that. He would break and would become a slave just like the others and those people that were eying him right now would be allowed to rape him and... 

He was too deep in his thoughts to feel the presence of someone on the platform next to him when suddenly someone grabbed his arm. He startled and jerked away; tried to, at last, and struggled against his restraints. It was pointless. All of his resistance was pointless. 

And by god, he became even more scared. This was too early. They wouldn’t take him to his cell. His sense of time was flawless. He should still be forced to kneel on his fucking platform for at least another five or six hours. 

What were they going to do to him? 

He couldn't do anything to stop them from unlocking the chain that kept him on the platform. A second guy grabbed his other arm and they yanked him to his feet. He couldn’t walk with his feet cuffed like they were, so they just dragged him between them. 

He knew it was useless, but he still tried to struggle against their holds. 

Dick was taken by surprise when apparently, they dragged him to some stairs and upwards. 

Upwards? His cell was in the basement. The rooms in which they broke and trained the slaves were in the basement. Where were they taking him, then? 

He had no clue where he was when the guys forced him to kneel down again, reconnecting his restraints to something on the floor to hold him there. 

He panicked, breathing heavily through his nose. 

Dick tried to calm himself. He wasn’t able to breathe through his mouth, since he was gagged, and hyperventilating like that would be bad. Also, he didn’t know who was with him. Whoever it was, he mustn’t show them how scared he was. 

He didn’t have to wait long when suddenly someone’s hand brushed his cheek and he tried to move away on instinct. That didn’t stop them from taking the plugs out of his ears. His hair was grabbed and they yanked his head backwards painfully. 

Dick made a painful sound. He felt their breath on his cheek and he shivered. This was awful. Having someone so close to him was just _awful_. 

“New plans for you, _Officer_ , I’m afraid,” they growled way to close to his ear and Dick recognised the voice as Adonis’s. “There is a nice gentleman who wants to claim you. And who am I to deny him?” 

Dick tensed up. Claim him? Someone was going to...? Was someone going to rape him? _Now_? 

He struggled against his restraints, tried to _beg_ Adonis not to do this. The gag reduced his words to nothing but incomprehensible noises. 

Fuck. 

_Fuck._

This couldn't be happening. It _couldn’t._

He heard how Adonis got up and then touched his head. Disgusted, Dick tried to move away from his touch, but he couldn’t. 

After a moment, Adonis let go of his head. 

“Enjoy your reward. Take your time. Stay as long as you want,” he said and from the sounds, as far as Dick could tell, he left the room. He stopped struggling. 

Now, he was alone with whoever was going to fucking rape him. Who was it? Who would be able to change Adonis’s mind about what he wanted to do to him? 

He tilted his head and tried to listen to anything that could give their identity away, but it was quiet for the moment. Then, he heard how they moved, did something that sounded like they removed some of their clothing and approached him, apparently crouching down in front of him. 

They took a deep breath. 

Dick went stiff when he felt them reaching for the blindfold. He didn’t try to struggle. He was somewhat glad that he would at least be able to see who it was. He hated being kept in the dark. Literally. He tried to look defiant, didn’t want them to know how scared he actually was. 

No. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of seeing him afraid. 

When they took the blindfold off, Dick almost wished they wouldn’t have done it. 

This was... he was confused. But the confusion lasted for less than a second. 

Because then came the panic. 

He felt nothing but panic. 

No. 

Please no. 

Not him. 

Anyone but him. 

His eyes widened and watered. He wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to just get away from here. But the chains kept him where he was. He desperately shook his head. 

_No_ , he tried to say. _No, please. Please not you. Please don’t._

His words were muffled by the gag. He was helpless. He couldn’t do anything, couldn’t even beg. 

Why did it have to be someone he, against his better judgement, against all odds, would willingly trust with his life if they’d ask him to? Someone who he sometimes felt like they cared for him? Someone who... 

Fuck. 

Why did it have to be the man he had those goddamn _feelings_ for? 

Why, off all people, did it have to be _Slade Wilson?_

The man in question raised his hands, palms up. A peaceful gesture. 

It did nothing to lessen his panic. He still struggled, desperately trying to bring some distance between himself and the mercenary. 

“Grayson,” Slade said almost calmly. 

Dick tensed up, stopped struggling and held his breath. He was to terrified to move even a muscle. Slade was going to hurt him. He was going to rape him. Maybe he would go less hard on him if he didn’t anger him. Maybe he just had to be compliant. 

Dick couldn’t stand the thought of Slade hurting him in this way. Not Slade. Please not him. 

Slade moved, got down on the other knee. Like he was trying to put himself on Dick’s level, not to tower over him. Dick wished he could relax. He desperately wanted to relax. 

He couldn’t. 

“Listen, kid,” Slade said then. “I will _not_ rape you.” _What?_ “I’m not here to hurt you. I want to help you.” 

That didn’t make sense. Dick didn’t understand it. He felt his eyes widening even more. Did he misunderstand? Was Slade going to lure him into feeling safe, just to crush his hopes and hurt him anyways? 

What was going on? 

“You have my word as a mercenary that I am not going to hurt you, alright?” Slade promised and Dick suddenly wanted to believe him. 

His word as a mercenary. That meant a lot. Slade’s reputation was flawless. He never broke a promise. He was a mercenary. He murdered. But he was honest. 

No. No, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t trust him, couldn’t believe him. If Slade was going to break this promise... No! 

He winched when Slade raised his hand and he flinched backwards. 

Was Slade going to beat him? Grab his hair like Adonis did? 

Slade froze. 

“I just want to take the gag off, alright? You’ll let me?” he asked, his voice still calm. 

Dick desperately wanted the gag off. Wanted to talk to Slade. Beg him not to do this, if necessary. Bribe him. Something. Anything. So, he nodded. 

Slade’s hand moved to the back to his neck. Dick tried not to move a muscle, scared to anger Slade by doing something wrong. 

He’d said he wouldn't hurt him. He’d just given his word. Maybe he was going to honour it. Please, _please_ don't break it. 

When Slade unbuckled the straps of the gag, he opened his jaw a bit to let him take it out. He whimpered when the gag was finally gone. God, it felt so good to move his jaw. He swallowed, closed his mouth to do so, but opened it again. Being able to breathe through his mouth was just so good. He closed his eyes, tried to process the situation. 

He couldn’t. It was just not possible. 

He was on his knees, bound, in what looked like a sex dungeon. At the mercy of Deathstroke who had just promised not to hurt him, but could actually do anything he wanted to him. 

Deathstroke. His enemy. Someone who he’d fought against multiple times in the past years. Someone who he’d fought side by side with on one or two occasions. A mercenary who killed for money, had almost killed Dick many times. Years ago. Dick wanted to believe that he hadn’t, in a very long time, actually gone lethal against him. 

But above all, the person he had feelings for. 

No, he really couldn’t process the situation. 

He was still scared. 

Eventually, he opened his eyes again and looked at him. 

“Slade-” he said. Tried to say. It was nothing more than a raw whisper. His throat was dry and he coughed. He tried to talk again. He had to. He needed to know. 

“What are you going to do to me?” His voice was barely audible. 

Suddenly, he was very aware of the fact that he wasn’t just bound, but also stark naked. He pressed his thighs together, tried to cover it up, but failed. But luckily Slade didn’t even glance downwards, his eyes firmly on his face. Dick was almost sure it was intentional. 

“I will get you out of here,” Slade said. 

Don’t believe that. You can’t. Don’t trust him. 

“Why should you do that?” Dick asked, wetting his dry lips. Because yeah, even if he was going to keep his word, _why_? What would he get out of this? 

“Because contrary to popular belief, I’m not a heartless monster who’d let Nightwing become a sex slave.” 

Dick winched. How could he say that out loud? If they found out that he was not just a police officer, but also Nightwing... He looked around the room, looking for cameras. 

“There are no cameras. No one wants there to be proof of the things that happen in these rooms,” Slade said then, guessing his thoughts. 

Oh. So he knew this place. Did he come here regularly to rape the slaves? That’s why he was here when he discovered that Dick was being held here? Suddenly, Dick felt anger crawling up and he scowled. 

“Sounds like you know this place,” he growled, his throat still feeling raw. He tugged on the restraints, suddenly wanting to punch Slade in the face. He’d thought better of him. If he was going to hurt him, that was one thing. He was Nightwing and Slade was Deathstroke. It was business. But raping some innocent victims of human trafficking? Fuck this! 

“No,” Slade said, still calm. Still not angry. “But I’ve been in my business long enough to understand the importance of privacy and discretion. I’m not here as a customer. I have no interest in raping a slave. I’m here because Adonis hired me.” 

So, he was working for a human trafficker. Of course. At least he was no customer. Dick couldn’t help but feel relieved. Still... 

“So, you’re working for that scum of a human trafficker who runs a-” 

At this, Slade growled at him. 

Dick winced, felt his eyes widening, and jerked backwards. Shit. No. Slade was angry now. He’d angered him with being bratty. 

But Slade didn’t do anything. Didn’t hit him. Didn’t hurt him. Instead, he sighted, his gaze softening again. 

“Look,” he said, not sounding angry. “I didn’t know this was about human trafficking. My job was to make sure that a truck made it unnoticed from A to B. I didn’t know there were people in it. I found out when the job was already done. Adonis insisted on offering one of his slaves to me, for a job well done. I declined. Because I’m not a damn rapist. Then I saw you and I recognised you. I told him that I wanted you and no one else. I wanted to get you into the privacy of a closed room and then figure out how to get you out of here. Because I ca-” Slade stopped talking for a second before clearing his throat and continuing. “Because I do like you kid, and I’m not going to let this,” he moved to point a finger at a wall with... various toys, “happen to you.” 

Dick just stared at him, with wide eyes and open mouthed. 

Slade sounded sincere. Genuinely worried about him ending up at a place like this. Like he really, with no further ill intentions, wanted to help him. Because he cared. 

He couldn’t help it. He started to cry. Didn’t even feel ashamed to be crying in front of Deathstroke. Couldn’t stop the tears from falling. 

Dick didn’t really know why he was crying. Relief? The bottled-up fear from the past few days finally breaking free? The thought about what could have happened to him? All of this combined? 

Slade was going to help him. He was really going to help him. He would get free. 

He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself and stop crying. When he opened his eyes again, his gaze a bit blurry because of the tears, Slade wasn’t kneeling in front of him anymore. Instead, he was about to crouch down behind him. Dick tried and failed to stop sobbing. 

It felt less intimidating than it should to have Slade kneeling behind him, in a blind spot. 

“I will uncuff you now,” Slade said before he grabbed his wrists. He didn’t flinch away, not feeling like he needed to. Slade's fingers around his wrist didn’t feel like a threat. They felt safe. 

The cuffs around his wrists and ankles got unlocked. Slade apparently had a key to the locks. 

He couldn’t move his arms. They were numb after being cuffed in the same position behind his back for days. They just fell to his sides and Dick knew better than trying to move them. 

A blanket was put over his shoulders and Dick couldn’t help but make a happy sound. It wasn’t as good as clothes, but it gave him at least a bit of his dignity back. And it felt nice and warm. Safe. 

He heard how Slade got to his feet. He went around Dick and back to his knees in front of him again. Putting himself eye to eye with him, he guessed. Trying not to intimidate him. Not looking like a threat. 

It worked, Dick had to admit. But still, he had to... 

He looked Slade in the eye. He needed him to say it. He was actually hopeful now. Was believing him. He just needed to be sure that Slade wasn’t going to betray his trust. 

“Please,” he said quietly. “Please don’t break your word. Please don’t give me hope and...” He couldn’t finish, couldn’t say it, a heavy sob shaking his body. He lowered his gaze, not standing to look at Slade while waiting for his answer. 

“I won’t. I swear. My only intention is to get you to safety. If I wanted to hurt you, I’d just do it. There is no need for me to give you false hope,” Slade promised. 

Dick nodded. He did have a point there. Slade was not the person to do that. If he wanted to do something, he just did it. He didn’t have to manipulate him, lure him into safety. If he wanted to hurt Dick, or rape him, he’d just do it. Dick was helpless. He was at his mercy. He didn’t have to help him. 

But he was helping him. 

“Can you move your arms?” Slade asked and Dick shook his head. 

“Numb,” he said, still not looking at Slade. 

“Do you want me to remove the rest of... the stuff for you?” Slade asked then. 

At that, Dick did look up for a second. He looked down at himself, at _the rest of the stuff_. Oh. Right. He'd actually forgotten about these in his relief. 

He really wanted the stuff gone. Even if it meant that Slade would have to touch him in parts he was scared Slade would touch him just minutes ago. 

He looked back up. 

“I... yes,” he managed to say after a moment, feeling his face going hot. 

“Alright,” Slade said, having a professional tone. Sounding like this was nothing but a job that needed to be done. Nothing personal. 

Dick was so grateful for that. 

“This will hurt,” Slade warned him, reaching for the clamps on his nipples. 

Dick bit his lip, trying to brace himself against the pain that, without question, would come when Slade took them off. He didn’t really feel the clamps any more, but he knew that taking nipple clamps off always was more painful than wearing them. 

He managed to stop himself from making any sound when Slade took of the first clamp, but at the second one, he gasped painfully. 

Fuck. That hurt even more than he had imagined. He desperately wanted to rub at his nipples to soothe the pain, but his arms were still to numb to move them even a bit. 

Slade hesitated, so Dick spread his thighs a bit, giving him better access to the cock cage. Which was awkward, yes. But he didn’t really have the head to feel ashamed about Slade touching his cock right now. 

Slade took a key and very obviously made a point of not looking Dick in the face, instead fully concentrating on the task of unlocking the cage. 

Dick moved his thighs closer together again, the situation already being awkward enough, and Slade took the blanket to properly wrap it around his shoulders, hiding his nudity. 

He felt even safer and finally allowed himself to relax a bit. 

Still being on his knees wasn’t really comfortable, but he doubted that he could move his legs anyways, so he didn’t try to. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled, looking downwards. 

“Dou you want some water? Rest for a while before we leave?” Slade asked while getting up and Dick looked up at him. 

Even towering above him like that, Slade didn’t feel like a threat anymore. 

“Get me out of here. Please.” He couldn’t stay any longer. He just wanted to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

He wanted to say that he hated being carried in Slade’s arms. He really, _really_ wanted to. But he didn’t. He felt safe and warm, leaning against Slade’s strong chest, his muscular arms wrapped around him. 

Maybe it should feel humiliating, being carried by Deathstroke bridal style, the mercenary wearing his full armour, mask included, while he himself was just wrapped into a blanket and naked underneath it. 

But it didn’t. Trying to walk on his own and absolutely failing to had been more humiliating. 

They’d made it out of that fucking hellhole unnoticed and got into a car without any incident. Dick didn’t say anything about Slade stealing a car – he was pretty sure it was a customer's anyways – and he wasn’t really surprised when Slade drove to his apartment without asking for a direction. Of course, Slade knew where he lived. How could he not. But Dick would have told him anyways, so that didn’t really matter. 

He trusted him. 

“This one?” Slade asked when he came to a halt in front of the door to Dicks apartment. 

Dick resisted the urge to roll his eyes. What the hell was he pretending for? 

“You already know, why do you ask?” he said instead of actually answering the question. 

Slade didn’t ask him about a key, because of course he didn’t have one. They could have gone for the window to get into the apartment. No key needed for that. But Dick really didn’t want Slade to climb the building with him slung over his shoulder. 

The lock didn’t stand a chance against Slade. 

When they got in, Slade closed the door and immediately carried him to his bed. 

Hitting the mattress was the best feeling ever. He made a please sound and curled up into a ball, closing his eyes. He was safe. Truly safe. Home. With Slade, who’d help him. Who wouldn’t betray his trust and turn against him. 

He heard how Slade rifled through a drawer and just accepted it. He really didn’t care about that now. 

“Get rid of the blanket,” Slade said, suddenly standing next to the bed again. Dick opened one eye and looked at him. He had one of his briefs in his hand. 

Oh, yeah. Clothes. Probably a good idea. 

“You should probably burn it. After you rested and took a shower. Or a long bath,” Slade added. 

That sounded like an even better idea. But he really, _really_ didn’t want to move right now. In fact, he'd be fine with never moving again right now. But Slade didn’t move from where he was standing, silently watching him and waiting for him to get going. Also, Dick really wanted to get rid of this blanket. It felt... out of place. Wrong. Not safe. Disgusting. 

Still, even the idea of moving right now was awful, which was why he groaned deeply to make his discomfort obvious. He just threw the blanket to the floor, really not wanting to deal with the issue of actually getting rid of it right now. Also, he absolutely didn’t care about being naked in front of Slade right now. It was way too late to be prude. He took the briefs, put them on and immediately climbed underneath his own blanket, already missing the warmth of some soft fabric covering him up. Dick made sure to be really comfortable before looking at Slade again. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled, feeling like he couldn’t say that often enough. He wasn’t really able to put it into words how thankful he was. “I don’t understand why you helped me and I am well aware that you could still harm me, but for now... thank you.” 

“I could. But I won’t. I promised you not to. I won’t,” Slade said. 

“Okay,” Dick said. 

“Okay,” Slade answered. 

There was an awkward silence and they just stared at each other until Slade cleared his throat. Dick hated it that his face was still hidden under the mask. 

“I’ll leave you now, then. Sleep tight, Grayson,” the mercenary said, already turning to leave. 

A desperate “Wait!” was out of Dicks mouth before he could even think of an answer. Slade stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at him. 

“I-” Dick didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want Slade to leave. He didn’t want to be alone now, of course, but in particular, _he didn’t want Slade to leave_. He took a deep breath. “Stay. Please. I... can’t be alone now. Please.” It wasn’t a lie. Just not the full truth. 

“Call your dad then, Grayson. Or one of your brothers,” Slade said but he didn’t make a move to leave yet. 

“No!” Dick choked out, feeling tears in the corners of his eyes. “No, I can’t. Slade, please. I don’t want them to...” To see him like that. Hurt and desperate and wanting the company of a man who could kill him without barely any effort. A man he lo- had feelings for. Fuck. He sobbed, hating how pathetic he was. “Please...” 

“Alright, Grayson-” Slade started after taking a deep breath. But Dick interrupted him. 

“Dick.” 

“What?” Dick could almost see the confusion on Slade’s face, despite the mask. 

“I think we’re on first name basis by now. Call me Dick.” Actually, Dick didn’t understand why Slade even bothered to call him by his last name. He’d never called him anything but Slade, after all. Well, and Deathstroke, of course. But this certainly wasn’t a Nightwing and Deathstroke situation. 

Slade took his mask off and Dick saw that he’d raised one eyebrow. 

“An hour ago, you were terrified of me, _Dick_ ,” Slade said, putting stress on his name. 

“I had every reason to. But you saved me. Like you said, if you wanted to hurt me or ra- uh.” He stopped, not wanting to say the word while thinking of the things Slade could have done to him had he wanted to. He cleared his throat. “You could have done so. You had me at your mercy. There was no reason to save me. But you did. That means, you have to be sincere about this.” 

“Son of the world's greatest detective, huh?” Slade said while putting his mask on top of the dresser. He put his weapons there as well and Dick silently watched him, being almost mesmerised by how he got rid of every single part of his gear methodically. Like he had done so hundredths of times. Dick was sure, that was the case. 

“You don’t happen to have some clothes in my size, do you?” Slade asked, looking down at himself after finishing. 

“Uh...” Dick tilted his head, thinking. There could still be some of Bruce’s clothes in his wardrobe, but he wasn’t sure. “Maybe.” 

Slade stared at him, raising an eyebrow. “Maybe.” 

“Had to borrow some of Bruce’s clothes once. I don’t think I gave them back yet. Wardrobe, left door. Somewhere on the top. A black shirt and black pants?” Dick guessed. 

Slade took a look into said door and he actually received said clothes. 

Dick didn’t expect him to just change in front of him and he had to hold his breath to stop himself from making any sounds he didn’t want to make. 

“I saw you naked too,” Slade explained, probably misinterpreting his reaction, because Dick was sure Slade could hear that he was holding his breath, as discomfort. “It’s only fair.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Dick managed to choke out, not really trusting his voice. Slade was almost naked. He was standing in front of Dick, in his _bedroom_ , with nothing but his briefs on. 

Slade shot him a quick look and Dick felt himself blushing and he quickly looked away. Slade turned away again, folded his suit and put it on the dresser as well before putting the clothes on. They actually fit. 

“Want me to get you some water? Something to eat?” Slade asked and Dick turned his gaze back to him. Just this question, this little show of something like affection, warmed Dick’s heart. 

“Yeah. Water please. In the kitchen,” he said and nodded. 

“I’ll find it.” 

Dick suddenly was aware of how exhausted he was the second Slade left the room. Without actually wanting to, he just fell asleep. 

Dick startled awake when his fist connected with something and he ripped his eyes open, looking around himself panicked. 

He didn’t know where he was. Why was he unbound? Why was he in a bed? What had he just hit? 

When he finally recognised Slade sitting next to him on the bed, he relaxed immediately. He was home. Safe. Slade was there. 

“Sit up, kid,” Slade said calmly, letting go of his shoulder and taking a water bottle from the nightstand. “Drink.” It sounded like an order and Dick was more than happy to comply. 

Looking at Slade, he realised that it must be him he’d just hit. “’m sorry,” he said quietly, doing as he was told and taking the bottle from Slade’s hand. 

Slade rubbed his jaw. He didn’t look like he was in pain. There wasn’t even a bruise. “Don’t worry about that. I’ve had worse.” 

Must be great, having a healing factor like that, Dick thought. He realised that he was staring at Slade’s face and quickly nodded, uncapped the bottle and drank. The cold, clear liquid felt so good in his throat. He hadn’t gotten much water and almost no food in the past few days and this felt like heaven right now. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Slade suddenly asked after a few minutes. 

“Huh?” Dick looked at him, not understanding what he was talking about. 

“About what happened? What did they do to you? Did they touch you? Make you do something?” Slade explained. 

Dick opened his mouth to tell him that no, he really didn’t, but he hesitated. Actually, he did want to. Better talk with Slade than anyone else. Because Slade understood the situation and Dick knew that he had to talk to someone about what has happened. 

So, he nodded. 

“Go on, then,” Slade said, not sounding impatient, but rather like he was trying to encourage him. 

Dick sighted. “I don’t know why I trust you,” he said, talking about so much more than Slade just being nice today. Because that wasn’t why he trusted him. Not entirely, at last. Sure, being rescued in a hopeless situation did help a lot, but Dick would have trusted Slade before that. Slade hadn’t tried to kill him for quite a while now. At least, that’s what Dick thought. There was a difference in their fights. Slade blows were never lethal. Dick never had to fight for his life. “I really shouldn't,” he added, talking about this exact situation. 

“Maybe,” Slade agreed. “But tell me: When was the last time I actually tried to kill you? When was the last time you had to fight for your life against me?” 

That caught Dick off guard. Oh. That was interesting. He could test his theory like that and Slade wouldn’t even realise it. 

Dick tried to sound surprised by the question. 

“What? You try to kill me every time we fight! Only a week ago you-” 

Slade actually responded to that the way Dick hoped he would and interrupted him, a sly smile on his lips. 

“I had the chance to kill you, yes. Had you against a wall, my sword against your throat. I could have killed you then and there. I didn’t. So, think again. When was the last time I was going for an actually lethal blow?” 

Dick opened his mouth, wanted to argue more about that, but he realised that he was satisfied with the answer. Slade didn’t want him dead. Hadn’t wanted him for a pretty long time now. That sure as hell had to mean something, didn’t it? 

“Alright, I get it, but _why_?” he asked then, hoping for a specific answer but he knew he wouldn’t get it. Still, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. 

“Does than really matter now? The point is, you can trust me. I’m not going to hurt you and I’m not going to use any of this against you,” Slade said, not answering the question at all. Dick was a bit disappointed, but he supposed that this question could wait. 

“Fine,” he started, taking a deep breath. “I was going after Adonis for a while now. Both as Nightwing and as Officer Grayson. Human trafficking is something I’d rather not have in Blüdhaven. It was... I think... six days ago when I found a truck at some warehouse and heard people’s screams. Adonis was there, too, and I realised that it was his truck. I was about to call the station to give them the licence number when something hit my head and I lost consciousness.” He was kind of ashamed of that. He was Nightwing, trained by Batman. He was supposed to be better than that. “When I woke up, they... had already stripped me naked and tied up.” He Shuddered at the memory of waking up in this predicament. “Adonis was there and he told me that he was planning to... well, I think you can imagine. I spit in his face and he laughed and told me that he would have to break me first, then. They left me in some kind of cell for a day. I managed to get out of the restraints and when they came back, I attacked them. There was this one huge guy who just punched me in the face and I went out again. When I woke up again, I was in the restraints... you found me in. Adonis took me to...” His words failed him. He couldn't help but think about the things he had seen. The things... that had been done to the others to break them. The things that would have been done to him if not for Slade. 

“You don’t have to go on, if you don’t want to,” Slade said softly, sounding worried. 

Shaking his head, he went on. He actually wanted to talk about it. Wanting someone to know what he had been through. “No, I just... I was scared. I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared. My life’s at risk every damn night. I know that. I accept that. I’m not scared of death. I can’t be. But when Adonis showed me those people... they were broken. They were just broken. Compliant to every order. At first, I was defiant. I told myself that I wouldn’t become like that. That I wouldn’t let him break me. But then he showed me how they broke them. He showed me how they hurt them and what unthinkable things they did to them and I knew, I just knew that I wouldn’t... that he would break me too.” Dick was pretty capable of withstanding corporal and phycological torture. He knew he wasn’t capable of... that. Getting raped by someone just to break his will. Over and over and over again. Being tortured in sexual ways. He couldn’t have endured that. “He took me there every damn night and showed me what awaiting me. And every fucking day, they tied me to that fucking platform and humiliated me and told me that I just had to wait a bit longer until they would... do those things to me. And that they would make a lot of money with me.“ Dick didn’t even realise that he was crying. “And then they took me into that fucking room and Adonis told me that there was someone who wanted me and I was so scared but I didn’t want anyone to know but then it was you of all people and you know who I am and I thought about what they did to those slaves and I thought you would do those things to me and I panicked because I didn’t want it to be you to do that and-” 

“Dick, stop!” Slade interrupted him and Dick actually jerked, looking at Slade in surprise. He was seconds from hyperventilating. 

“Stop,” Slade said again softly. “I get it. I do. You don’t have to talk about it anymore. You don’t have to _think_ about it anymore. They won’t hurt you. Neither will I. You are safe. I won’t _let_ them lay a finger on you ever again, alright?” 

Fuck. That hit home. It was exactly what Dick needed to hear right now. 

He couldn’t stop himself from darting forwards and fling his arms around Slade’s neck. He felt Slade going stiff, but Dick just wasn’t able to draw back. Instead, he cried into Slade’s shoulder, realizing only now that he was crying at all. 

After a few seconds, Slade wrapped his arms around him, pulled him closer. He even put a hand on the back of his head, stroking his hair. 

Dick felt himself relax almost immediately. The nightmare long gone. The memories not able to harm him, because Slade was there, holding him safe. 

“Shhh, it’s alight,” Slade said gently. “It’s fine, Dick. You are safe. I promise, you are safe. No one is going to hurt you. They won’t ever find you.” 

It was easy to believe him. Because he knew it was true. He just knew it. 

Slade continued talking to him like that for a while, waiting for him to stop crying. He just held him until Dick himself pulled back. 

Dick’s felt his heart beating faster when Slade reached up to wipe away a tear. 

“You should really try to sleep some more. Haven’t slept for more than a few hours,” he said then. 

“Stay,” Dick said, his voice failing him and barely being audible enough for himself. 

“Not going anywhere,” Slade answered, looking a bit confused. 

“Here,” Dick clarified, shaking his head. He needed Slade with him now. He wanted Slade with him. Feeling his warmth against him. Knowing that he was there, protecting him. 

“Whatever makes you feel better.” 

Dick wanted to ask his question again. But he didn’t have the guts to. There was still the possibility of the answer being disappointing, Slade’s reasons being something completely different than sentimentality. 

He looked away instead. 

Of course, Slade realised that he wanted to say something. 

“What is it?” he prompted him. He put a hand on Dick’s cheek, gently turning his head to make him look at him again. The hand felt nice and warm and Dick couldn’t help but press his cheek against Slade’s palm, enjoying the touch way too much. He was so pleased with just this bit of physical contact and suddenly, Dick didn’t know how he’d been able to pull himself together in the past. This was just perfect. 

“It’s just... you didn’t answer my question. Said it’s not important. But it is, to me,” Dick explained. 

“What question?” 

“Why you don’t want me dead. Why you... care about me.” He was so nervous again. What was Slade going to say? 

He didn’t say anything. 

He just grabbed the back of Dick’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
